


Episode One - Lazarus is Dead

by MusicalRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Hunter Castiel, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, References to Drugs, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is out of hell and looking for his baby brother. Fortunately for him, he comes across the path of a hunter by the name of Castiel, who for some reason is helping him, albeit reluctantly. If they can manage not to kill each other, they might be able to find Sam. But what will Sam think of his now demonized brother?</p><p>Rating subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His first thought is, 'I'm home.' Of course, Dean Winchester knew this wasn't true. His true home could be one of three things. One was his old home in Lawrence, Kansas. The home where his Mother had raised him and cuddled him, and really just loved him in a way he'd never been loved afterwards. That home was still standing, but it was different. He hadn't been back there for so many years. 'Home'  just didn't really apply anymore.

Two, it could be Sammy. Technically, a person wouldn't be a home. But he couldn't say earth, cause the world never felt like home without his brother around. But also, he felt needed when Sammy was around. That counted, right?

Then there was hell. His new home. The place he'd been for a century of his life. The place he had everything. A satisfying job. A mentor who worshiped him. Power over the demons who knew of his prowess. It was a place of belonging for the Dean he'd become.

But as his warped soul slid back into his original meat suit, he knows home wasn't any of those. It's here, back in his old body. Home didn't quite cover the way he feels to be back in his body, but it's close. To feel his nerves, his blood, his skin; to feel his heartbeat; to feel alive.

If only he really was alive.

His body pulls in a breath, sharp and gasping. Out of his control. And really, he doesn't blame it. It's been so long since the air passed in and out of these lungs. It feels weird, but he breathes, all dirt and cobwebs, and feels more whole. If only he was.

"Wow, Dean." A voice purrs. His voice, but not Dean. "I never knew you had such a sweet ride. Mind if I keep it a bit longer?"

'Alistair, baby, I'll kill you if you even consider it.' He thinks, part anger, part amusement. Alistair laughs, but it's Dean. And it's weird. He can hear his voice, but it is not his own. He's itching for it to be his again--truly his.And he squirms inside, pushing against Alistair and spurring him forward. Alistair just laughs again. Dean can feel the all consuming presence of him, the one in control. Both he and his mentor are clinging to the inside of this meat suit, and it feels wrong. All sharp points and sluggish thoughts. Alistair is crowding him into a corner of his own mind. It unsettles him, making him want to fight, breathe, move.

"Slow down, pet. We've been buried. I have to resurrect you first."Dean smiles inside, laughing half heartedly as Alistair sniggers and pushes up against what Dean assumes is his coffin lid. Something breaks, and he feels a crushing weight on his body. All force, no breath. His body squirms. It wriggles it's way up and out, past the dirt he tastes, to fresh air. And though he does not need to breathe, it tastes just as sweet.

Alistair drags his body up to the surface, immediately standing once he can. He glances around, assessing, and Dean knocks on the inside.

"Patience. Can't let this one go without a meat suit of my own. Them's the rules." Dean quiets down, waiting, but silently fuming. Even after 100 years with Alistair, he still doesn't trust him. Alistair had tortured him for thirty years. And even after he was off the rack, Dean wasn't free. Alistair still did things. Horrible things, and he taught him something. No one was to be trusted. Ever. And so, Dean waits, but he doesn't relinquish control.

Alistair glances around at all the trees, standing tall and proud near his grave. "Woodsy." He says before walking past them to a strip of abandoned road. It was going to be hell sitting shotgun in his own body. But hey, survive one Hell, survive 'um all. And Dean was definitely a survivor.

* * *

 

Castiel was bored out of his mind.He'd been sitting in this car under the burning sun for two hours now, and fuck was it hot. Hotter than he could believe. He expected to spontaneously combust any minute. He wiped his forehead with his shirt. Who could believe the day had started out mildly cool?

He shouldn't even be here. He should be catching some hot action down in New Mexico, with a couple male strippers gone rogue. But Wilson had gotten that one before he could even try, that dirty bastard. He didn't even swing slightly the other way, damn him. He couldn't enjoy it like Cas would have.

There wasn't much he could do about that, however. He did have a bad ass demon to catch, and that would be at least semi-satisfying after all this goddamn heat.But another hour like this and he was leaving for sure, bad ass demon be damned. Again.

Castiel had long since shed his jacket and shirt. A thin white undershirt still clung to his slick skin, and he was debating pulling that off as well. Not that it would help much, as it was his jeans that were really pushing it. He teased the pants down a little lower so they'd hang on his hips when he stood. He then sat back and closed his eyes, wishing silently for the pills still on the nightstand back at the motel. At least they'd dull this a bit. The fuck did it matter if his hunting got a little sloppy. He was dying here.

Castiel swallowed heavily, his throat dry as the ground around him. He reopened his eyes, albeit reluctantly, and snatched up his water bottle. He set it down again a second later as he remembered for the third time that he'd finished all the water a half hour ago.

He glanced at the small gas station shop again that his car was currently pressed up against. Or as close as it could get, anyways. They probably had water in there. And food. Maybe even a few over the counter pain meds. He licked his lips at the thought. It wasn't like there was anyone in there. He could slip in, grab some supplies, and get back out here.

But, of course, Cas couldn't help the pain in his gut at the thought of stealing just so he could get off. It was one thing to steal for survival--something he'd had to do on numerous occasions and still regretted--and stealing purely for comfort. And he wasn't about to hurt the poor shop owner who would never think they'd be robbed out here in the middle of nowhere. Who knows how many mouths to feed he had? Castiel groaned, closing his eyes again. He was fucked, and he knew it.

He opened his eyes again, this time lazily. He only planned on scanning the horizon for the hundredth time, but when he saw the man's silhouette coming up the road, he sat up straight in his seat. He regretted the swift movement immediately, as his sweat soaked shoulders had been stuck to the leather of his seats but he just grimaced at the pain and kept his eyes on the man.

As he got closer, Castiel could see his outline become clearer. A sharp jaw, tan skin, and wide shoulders. His hair shone blonde under the sunlight and he wore a T-shirt and jeans, his jacket tied around his waist.  Cas' first thought was 'damn, he's attractive.'

The man approached the shop, but stopped out in front of it. His lips started to move, but he was unsure what he was saying. But his eyes were unfocused, looking at nothing, and he had the strange thought that he was conversing with himself. 'Well,' He thought. 'That's fucking strange.' He rubbed his hands over his thighs, debating whither to get out of the car or not. He had a pretty good vantage point here, but what if he went inside...?

The whole thing was decided for him, however, when the man spotted him.

* * *

 

The guy had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, and he was drowning. He couldn't look away, mostly because Alistair wouldn't, a leering smile on his face. The guy looked slightly confused and shifted in his seat. Alistair looked away from those depths of blue and Dean was finally left to his own observations as they walked towards him.

He was cramped in behind the wheel of an ugly Lincoln Continental Mark V, his chest covered in a flimsy white tank top. His hair was sticking up all over the place, like he'd run his hand through it a good number of times. But what caught Dean's attention, besides his eyes, were the sheer number of piercings on his face. His lip, eyebrow, nose; Dean had to wonder if there was anywhere he wasn't pierced.

As they drew closer, Alistair using his meat suit to swagger towards the car door, he noticed the tattoos. His arms were covered in them, all black and white but fuck, all so damn good. As he shifted in his seat to watch them, Dean thought he even saw wings, but Alistair blinked and they were gone.

The guy seemed to be debating with himself, looking down and around before glancing back at them. Finally, as Alistair began to round the car, he pushed open the car door and stepped out.He smiled easily at then and folded his arms on the top of the car door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, tilting his head.

Alistair smiled sweetly. "Hopefully."

He watched the guy go ridged and then his eyes widen as Alistair flashed his eyes. "Holy shit." He said. And then, several things happened at once.

 Alistair lunged, his teeth still stretched in a grin. Tattoo guy dove back into his car, scrambling for something Dean couldn't see. And Dean sat complacent, waiting. If Alistair possessed this guy, he'd be free to walk around in his meat suit. And that suited both of them just fine. He wouldn't mind staring at that gorgeous piece of ass every day.

Alistair lunged around the door of the car, yanking the guys leg toward him. The man lashed out, kicking them in the chest and knocked Alistair off balance. Dean saw his hand curl around something shiny and inwardly shouted, "Guy's got something!" Alistair grabbed the guy's hand quickly, causing him to flip over onto his back and giving both Dean and Alistair a good look at the weapon.

It was as big as a machete, but was unlike anything Dean had ever seen. Long and thin, the edge was silver and shaped like a very skinny pyramid. It glinted in the sunlight and when the man sat up to use it, he felt Alistair recoil in fear.

 _The fuck?_  He asked. _What is that thing?_

Alistair chose to ignore him. Instead, he lifted a hand and pulled the man free from his car mentally, dragging him along the gravel. The man held tight to his weapon though, and struggled against Alistair's force. But Alistair just smiled.

"Pitiful." He spat and trotted over to where the man lay, pinned. He crouched down and hovered over the man, licking his lips. The man stared back defiantly, stopping his struggle to stare Alistair down. Alistair cocked his head and grinned, running his index finger down the side of the man's face. He didn't even flinch.

"But defiant. I think I'll like possessing you." Alistair purring, kneeling down so his face was close to the man's. Fear flashed in his eyes and he started to struggle again. Dean felt nothing but curiosity, wondering how quick he'd gain control. Wondering if this man could fight back. Dean smiled as the man's fear built and he suddenly wished he was the one holding him down. He'd do a couple extra things first before possessing him.

Alistair opened his mouth, and all three of them knew what was coming. But then, something crashed behind them and Alistair whipped around, nostrils flaring. His eyes locked on a small car which had driven straight into a small tree across the street. It backed up and pealed out of there, as if scared the tree would follow. Alistair chuckled to himself and turned back around.

"Now, where were we-?" He started to ask, cut off by the glint of silver coming straight for his heart. He ducked out of the way, but the blade slashed his arm, making Alistair hiss in pain. Dean grimaced as well. How the hell was some puny little knife hurting them?

The man was on his feet in seconds and aiming another shot. Alistair flicked his wrist and sent the guy flying across the lot. He hit the gas station wall with a crash and fell down in a heap on the ground. Alistair stood, a grimace on his face, and strode over to where the man lay.

"Hunters. Always trying to fight back. You can't win, you know." He said, flicking his tongue over his lips. "You just can't."

He crouched down next to the man's obviously unconscious body. Alistair smiled and grabbed his hair, pulling his neck back and exposing his throat and mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy this a whole lot more after that little shot to my meat suit. Well, our meat suit." He laughed and Dean laughed with him, relishing the good feeling. But neither of them saw the man's eyes open just the slightest bit. And neither of them saw him reach for his blade. But as the man quickly stabbed at him, too close to avoid this time, Alistair reacted.

Alistair exploded out of Dean's body, the black smoke shooting straight up into the sky. The man managed to stop the blade from stabbing, just before it touched Dean's chest, and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. At least he'd live to tell the tale. In seconds, Alistair was gone, and Dean was left to slump as if he was unconscious.

He just had to play human before the guy figured out the demon inception that had been happening moments ago. He briefly considered killing the man and being done with it--he could probably even hitch a ride in his car too--but whatever that thing was, it really stung when it grazed his skin. And if Alistair was afraid of it, it only made sense for Dean to be cautious. So he'd wait things out. He could slip away from this guy pretty easily. He just needed an opening.

 

* * *

Castiel breathed heavily, leaning against the wall he'd been thrown against just minutes ago. He still gripped his angel blade tight, thanking God over and over that he'd thought to bring it. 'It's literally a Godsend.' He thought and chuckled to himself, grimacing as he did. His chest hurt like a bitch. He'd have to check for cracked ribs when he got back to the motel.

He glanced at the unconscious man beside him. Or, at least, he hoped he was. If he was dead, that'd be very disappointing. He really hated it when they didn't make it. It always hurt, and he always took too many pills afterwards.

He reached over to put two fingers on the man's neck to check his pulse. Except, when his fingers touched the man's skin, the guy jerked away. 'Well, he's alive. That's a good sign.'

"Calm down, man. I am not going to hurt you." Castiel said, shifting to get a better look at him and grimacing again at the pain."Are you alright?"

The man didn't answer him. He breathed heavily, face turned towards the ground and holding his body up on his side with one arm. Castiel couldn't help himself. He raked his eyes over his quivering back muscles, down to his well built legs. The guy was built, that was for sure.

"I'm fine." The man finally said, snapping Cas' eyes back up to his head. The man was staring at him, a smile on his face. Cas blushed slightly, but smiled back.

"Good. Demons will do all sorts of things to you. I guess you were lucky." He leaned forward, ignoring the pain, and forced himself to his feet.He turned around, a tight lipped smile on his face as he forced himself not to cry out. He reached a hand down and gestured at the man. "C'mon."

The man seemed conflicted and Castiel vaguely wondered why he hadn't reacted with the demon being mentioned, but he could just as easily think Castiel was crazy. No surprisingly, that happened a lot.

The man seemed to growl to himself before meeting Castiel's eye and reaching for his hand. They grasped each other and Castiel yanked upwards, hissing in pain. The man grunted as he pulled him to his feet. He blinked and gave Castiel a blank look.

"Thanks, man." He said. The words sounded forced and Castiel had to give him a unappreciative look. The man blinked again, but this time smiled, somewhat awkwardly. "I mean it."

"Uh huh." Castiel said. "And I'm the duke of Edinburgh."

The man smiled more genuinely and laughed. And Castiel's eyes widened. Because just like the demon that had inhabited his body moments before, his eyes flashed pure black.

"Holy shit!" He cried out and jumped back. The demon's smile dropped and he frowns at him, shaking his head.

"Dammit." He said with a dramatic sigh. "I was hoping I'd be able to stroll out of here with you none the wiser. Guess even I can't ignore my true self." He barked another laugh.

Castiel blinked. Fuck. How was this possible? He'd never heard of a double possession before.

He stood to his full height and gripped his sword tight. The demon grinned at him and rolled his head slowly to the side, making him appear almost reptilian. Castiel shuddered.

"Plan B then. Hi, I'm Dean. Newly demonized," He paused. "Well, in demon terms anyways. Still remember my humanity and all that." He waved a hand. "And I need you not to kill me." Castiel glared at him and Dean held his hands up in front of him. "Now, I know that's a lot to ask of a hunter, which I'm assuming you are, but," He shrugged. "I don't have many options at this point."

"I will not allow you to live." Castiel growled, shifting his weight so he was centered, placing his sword hand outwards. "You are an abomination."

"Wow, you go all religious zealot when you're angry, don't you?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side, but didn't relax his stance. Dean waited for him to speak but, with no reaction, Dean just sighed.

"Look, I maybe be a demon, but I don't look a gift-horse in the mouth. I want to see my goddamn brother, and if you aren't going to take me, I'll find him myself." Dean moved and Castiel flinched, sure he was going to attempt to attack him now. Most demon's he encountered tried to sweet talk him, then either tackled him with the intent to kill, or tried to possess him. One had even succeeded once. He was not eager to feel that sensation again.

Dean, however, only turned around and started to walk away from him, leaving Castiel very confused and, for some reason, pissed off. How dare he just leave. Castiel had every intention of not letting him stay alive, and he knew this, and yet he turned his back to him like he wasn't even a threat. Castiel clutched his sword tighter and ran after him.

He caught up to him quickly, but as he took the first swipe, Dean spun around, ducked and grabbed his wrist tightly. He then proceeded to throw him to the side, a smirk on his face the entire time. Castiel's face burned hotly with rage and embarrassment.

"See, I knew you would try something like that. We're bonding." Castiel just glared at him, moving into a half kneeling, half crouched position. "Aw c'mon, don't be like that. Look, you can even restrain me if you want. Throw me in the truck if that floats your boat. All I need is a ride." He paused. "And maybe Google. That kid doesn't ever stay in the same place."

Castiel let out a frustrated growl. "I do not understand you."

"And you don't have to." Dean said quickly and gave him a lazy smile. "Just get me to my brother and you can just drive off into the motherfucking sunset for all I care. Although if you're still hell bent on killing me, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"You really think you can avoid dying by my hand?" Castiel scoffed, pulling himself back to his feet.

"I know I can. After all, I have such a winning personality." Castiel rolled his eyes as Dean grinned. He'd never seen a demon smile so much. It was unnatural. Everything about him was. It made Castiel actual stop and consider his offer.

He could easily be lying, of course. Demon's were notorious for bending the truth and deceiving. But there was a slim chance he could be telling the truth, which would be interesting to say the least. A demon who actually had a brother he wanted to see.

Problem number two, he could just want to murder his brother. Which is why, if this was his intention, Castiel was going to be sure he was physically secure before taking him anywhere.

He couldn't see any reward in this. He'd probably just catch hell for this. But there was a small part of Cas who was curious about this strange demon, and that part was yelling pretty loudly.

Dean just stood there as Castiel contemplated his decision. He kept fidgeting and looking around, getting more and more frustrated, until he blurted, "If you're not going to do it, just say it. I have places to be."

Castiel snorted. "I'll take you-" Dean grinned. "-under a few conditions. You will be secured at all times, you will not go anywhere your own," Dean groaned. "-and I will not be violated in anyway by you."

"Only if you ask, baby." He winked and Castiel rolled his eyes. "What about when I see Sammy though? Can I-"

"No." Castiel said and started towards his car. Dean scowled at his back.

"Man, you're cold." He said and Castiel hid his smirk.

He walked around to the back of the car and popped the trunk. Dean came around a second later and whistled.

"Almost as good as my arsenal, jack." He said.

"My name is not Jack." He muttered, reaching underneath some crosses to pull up a secret panel. Inside rested a gleaming pair of thick silver cuffs. Etched on their sides were strange symbols and runes. Dean's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"I'm guessing those aren't ordinary cuffs." Dean said.

"No." Castiel said as he took them out. He held them up and Dean presented his hands with a smile and a wink. Castiel ignored him and attached them. Instantly, Dean's demeanor changed.

"What the fuck, dude? What the hell are these?" His eyes were wide and he stared at the cuffs, as if trying to will them away. His whole body was tense.

"They are cuffs." Castiel said and closed the trunk.

"Yes, thank you, Captain obvious." Dean scowled. "You know what I mean. Why do I feel like I've suddenly been _humanized_?"

"They are cuffs inscribed with demon sigils. They significantly weaken the user and will not allow you to use any of your inhuman abilities while you wear them." Castiel climbed into his car.

"That's cheating." He hissed, twisting them and scrambling for purchase with his fingers.

"That's the deal. Are you getting in or not?" Castiel glanced at him, eyebrow raised.

When Dean didn't answer, Castiel sat back in his seat and let him sort out his options.  He had no doubt Dean would turn on him any chance he got, but he also had no doubt in his ability to restrain him from doing so. At least, for the time being. Both of them knew human error was a high possibility—the longer Dean stayed, the more Castiel would, unintentionally let his guard down.

Castiel increased his grip on the steering wheel, resolving to try his damnedest not to let it slip, and contemplating why he was even doing this. Maybe he was suicidal. Or maybe he was just stupid. He couldn't decide.

Finally, Castiel heard Dean heave a heavy sigh. "Okay, fuckwad. Open the damn door." Castiel glanced back at Dean. He was still fiddling with the cuffs, however his gaze did not waver from Cas'.

Castiel smirked and reached behind him. The back door popped open. When Dean raised an eyebrow at him, he said, "Take it or leave it." This time, Dean didn't hesitate to slip in.

He glanced upwards and groaned. "Really, man?" The red devils trap painted on the ceiling glared down at him, effectively keeping him even more passive for the time being. Castiel shut the doors without a word and started up the car. Dean groaned again and sat back, placing his feet up between the front seats.

"Onward, we ride." Dean drawled, leering at him through the rear view mirror.

Castiel sighed. This was going to be a long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I actually had most of it written but it took me forever to write the last scene. I doubt the next update will come on time either, but I'll try

_"I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high. Forget the hearse cause I'll never die! I got nine lives cat's eyes, using every one of them and runnin' wild!"_

Castiel's fingers tightened on the steering wheel. He clenched his teeth, his breaths whistling out from between said teeth. 

_"Cause I'm back. Yes, I'm back. Well, I'm back! Yes, I'm back."_

His knuckles were turning white, his neck straining. It had only been ten minutes--ten damn minutes--and Castiel already wanted to kill him again.

_"Well, I'm baaaaaack, baaaaaack. Well, I'm back in black. Yes, I'm-"_

Castiel whipped his head around and caught Dean's eye. "Would you shut the fuck up?" He glared at him a moment, before turning back to the road. Dean just smirked at him, going silent until he looked away. Then Castiel heard his voice again.

_"If it keeps on rainin', the levee's gonna breeeeak."_

"Oh, for the love of-" Castiel groaned.

"I thought you'd enjoy a little ambience." Dean said, his smirk heavily evident in his voice. "It was a little, quiet, in here."

"I do not enjoy off key singing of distasteful music."

Dean scoffed. "Distasteful. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"More than you know." Castiel muttered, merging into the right lane. "What is the address again?"

Dean repeated it, then sat back and stared at the back of Castiel's head, contemplating. Finally, he spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

Castiel glanced at him in his rearview mirror. "What?"

"I know you're not doing this for me." He shifted his legs, which still sat uncrossed between the front seats. "You hate me, I hate you. No way you care. So, again, why are you doing this?" Dean paused. "It's not something sick, right? Cause if it is, I have to warn you, I was human and don't take kindly to-"

"No." Castiel said, glaring at him again before eyeing the road. "I'm not trying to get off."

When Castiel doesn't continue, Dean leans forward an inch. "So, if you're not getting off, why?" Again, Castiel is silent. Dean sits back again, emitting a loud sigh. "Fine, have it your way, Andy. I was only curious. I swear, you have no patience."

"My name is not Andy."

"Shocker." Dean said sarcastically.

Castiel shook his head and sighed. After a moment, he muttered, "I don't know why." 

Dean blinked and slowly leaned forward again. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."

Castiel glanced at him in the rear view mirror, still slightly annoyed. "I said, I don't know why. I don't know why I'm helping you and I sure as hell don't know why you are still alive. You should be dead." He licked his lips and looked down. "Dammit, you should be dead."

Dean blinked again, then tilted his head slightly and smiled a slow smile. "You don't know why?" He chuckled. "You don't know? Dude, you should have just killed me. Not that you could have, of course, but you just should have. It's like your having a crisis of being right now all because you decided not to."

"I could kill you right now." Castiel said.

"But you won't. You're too interested. That’s probably it. You're bored and you're curious. Hell, I would be." He licked his lips and lifted his cuffed hands like a shrug. "A demon who crawled out of hell to see his brother." He paused. "Do you think I wanna kill him?" Castiel shifted in his seat but didn't answer. Dean laughed and crossed his legs. "Oh my-" He snorted. "You do. You actually think I wanna kill him."

"Any other reason is less than plausible."

"Well maybe I actually still have those things you humans call feelings, hmm? Or maybe I just wanna bang him. You know, to see what it would be like." Castiel glanced back at him, lip curled in disgust. Dean gave him a shit-eating grin and Castiel looked away.

"You are insufferable." He said, huffing.

"Aw, but you love me anyway." 

"I believe I said I still want to kill you multiple times. Nor do I know you in any way. Neither equate love." He pushed Dean's legs off the middle rest. Dean just laughed louder than before.

"Man, you're hot when you're angry." Dean leaned forward so his face was by Castiel's ear. "I would love to see what your like when you're close. So close you're begging-"

Castiel propelled his elbow backwards, slamming it into Dean's face. Dean was thrown back into his seat by the force. Castiel calmly put his hand back on the steering wheel, ignoring the flare of pain the movement had ignited in his ribs. Dean was finally silent, hand on his bleeding nose. He staring at the back of Castiel's head with a mixture of shock, confusion and annoyance. Surprisingly, this shut Dean up for the majority of the ride.

Earlier in the ride, as Castiel had pulled out of the gas station, Dean had given Castiel details where Sam had been last time he saw him. He didn't detail when that was, but Castiel didn't expect him to elaborate. This was a business deal. How it was going to end, however, was another matter.

Anyhow, after several hours of travel, they made it to a small motel off the highway. Assuming he had seen him not to long ago, there was a fair shot this 'Sam' was still here.

Castiel parked and turned the car off. He went to open the door, but Dean grabbed his sleeve. Castiel glared back at Dean, who let go of his jacket with a smile.

"You're not gonna find him in there." He said.

Castiel frowned. "You said this is where you saw him last."

"Yeah, five months ago." 

Castiel clenched his fists and spun around in his seat. "Five fucking months ago?"

"I was a bit occupied." Dean said, licking his lips. "Hell and all."

"Why the hell did you tell me to drive here if you knew he wouldn't be here?" Castiel snapped.

"I was testing you, honey. I had to know if you would do what I asked and not try to kill me first chance you got."

Castiel clenched his jaw. "And what's the chance I'll help you now?"

Dean scoffed. "C'mon now, you know I meant well. All you gotta do is trace his phone. He always keeps it on him."

Castiel continued to glare at Dean, fists clenching and unclenching. They both knew he was debating just finishing him off of not. Dean, however, look unconcerned with this. Apparently, he figured if Castiel hadn't killed him yet, he wasn't going to. And so far, he was right.

Castiel pushed open the car door and jumped out. He slammed the door behind him, wincing at the tenderness in his side. 'I fucking hate him.' He thought as he walked around to his trunk. He pulled it open, revealing a very small space. A small backpack and a laptop case sat side by side, taking up half the space. He pulled the case out and shut the trunk again, going back around to his seat. When he got in, Dean hadn't moved.

"At least you're listening, pet." Dean said.

Castiel ignored him as he booted up his laptop. _'Don't let him rile you up.'_ He thought. _'He just wants to catch you off guard.'_

"You know, I can play the silent game too." Dean paused, as if trying to be silent. His face contorted into a grimace. Finally, as Castiel was opening a browser, he spoke again. "It's just so boring."

"What company's he under?" Castiel said, glancing up at him.

"Arc Moblie." 

Castiel nodded and went back to typing.

"You really should let your hair down more often." Dean said. "You've got a metal rod shoved so far up your ass, you're afraid to breath. It's disheartening."

Castiel clenched his jaw, but remained silent. He removed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed. While it rang, he asked, "Name and social?"

"See what I mean?"

Castiel glared at him. "Name and social?" He asked a bit more forcefully.

Dean sighed. "Unbelievable." He paused, watching Castiel squirm as the lady on the other end answered.

"Hold on one moment, ma'am." He said and reached out a hand to punch Dean's shoulder.

"Ow!" He said.

"Name and social!" He growled.

"Wedge Antilles. 2-4-7-4." Dean tilted his head and flex his cuffed fingers. "That hurt, dammit."

"Yeah, hi again." Castiel said, ignoring Dean. "I lost my phone. Could you turn the GPS on for me?" He paused, listening, then repeated the information. Dean, meanwhile, continued to flex his fingers, wishing he could rub his shoulder.

"Thank you." Castiel said into the phone before hanging up and putting his phone away.

"You're fucking strong." Dean said, glaring at Cas.

"I know." He muttered, logging into Sam's account. "How long does it take for them to start up the GPS?"

"I don't know. Five minutes?"

Castiel set the laptop on the passenger seat and re-angled himself so he was sitting straight in his seat. He put two fingers to the bridge of his nose and started to breath slowly. 

Dean snorted. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes." Castiel said without moving. "It just means more time with you."

Dean chuckled. "Touché." 

Castiel groaned and closed his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Dean began to stomp his feet to the beat of We Will Rock You. Castiel breathed in sharply.

"Fuck you." He hissed, snatching the laptop back up. He shoved his door open. Once outside, he slammed the door shut with his foot, placed the laptop on the roof, and leaned back against the car. He could feel the beating of Dean's feet through the floor. After a minute or so waiting for him to stop, he gave up and stood up straight. 

"I hate him." He muttered. He glanced through the window, where Dean was grinning at him, shaking his body in a sort of dancing motion. His cuffed hands were waving in the air. Castiel got the sudden urge to strangle him. 

He looked back at the computer and decided to try logging in. Almost immediately, Sam's coordinates showed up. 

"Thank God." He muttered. And then he realized just where Sam was. He could feel his anger rising and he yanked his door open. It made a loud tearing noise, but he paid no attention to it. He threw the laptop onto the passenger seat and slammed it shut. He then yanked open Dean's door, who stopped suddenly in surprise. Castiel grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him forward.

"What-" He started.

"You made me drive two states out of the way." Castiel yelled. "Two fucking states. We could have been to him in a matter of hours. Now, It's gonna take two fucking days. Two days!" He shook Dean. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Hey! Hey! Chill, dude!" Dean yelped. "Dammit, I didn't know!"

Castiel threw him back down in his seat and glared at him in disgust. "I hate you. You should be fucking dead."

"Then kill me!" He yelled back. "Get it over with. I'm tired of being threatened by you with no result. You're a fucking coward, Castiel." He leaned forward, a maniacal smile on his face. "I bet your family's the same way, right? Raised a hunter but none of you could even kill Bambi, so you came out here to prove yourself. Only you fail time and time again."

Castiel laughed bitterly and shut the door in Dean's face. He hopped in the driver's seat, his smile warped. "Oh, you have no idea about my family." He turned to look at him. "My parents weren't cowards, Dean. They both would have killed you without a thought. I'm the only one who would give you a fucking chance."

"You should have been like them, then." Dean said with a sneer. "I don't want your pity. I'm not something you can save or whatever. I'm a monster, and I will kill you when I get the chance."

"I know." Castiel said simply. He turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. It surprised Castiel when Dean didn't speak up. He expected more obnoxious singing from him at the least. A comment. Anything. But the car remained silent again. It was unsettling.

Castiel drove until he could feel himself falling asleep. He pulled into the first motel he saw and parked the car. He immediately turned the car off and walked around to the trunk, grabbing a small duffle bag shoved against the side of the trunk. He shut it hard and walked around to the backseat.

Cas pulled the backdoor of the car open and scratched a gap in the devil's trap on the ceiling. He then glanced at Dean, who just stared at him, a bored expression on his face.

"C'mon." He said, taking a step away from the car, leaning on the door. Dean just continued to stare.

"Did you go deaf in the past couple hours or something?" Castiel asked.

"No." Dean said slowly, blinking lazily. "I just don’t see why I should get out."

Castiel sighed. "I need some sleep. You are not staying out here unattended."

Dean snorted. "Good luck with that."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. He leaned back into the car, this time wrapping an hand around Dean's arm, and pulled him out of the car. Dean immediately yanked his arm away, looking shocked. 

"What the hell?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"I wanted you out of the car. You're out. Now move."

Dean stared at him for a second as if contemplating something, before relaxing and slipping a cocky smile back on his face.

"Ladies first."

Castiel gave him an unamused look and shoved him forward. Dean stumbled and shot him a deadly glare over his shoulder. Castiel arched an eyebrow as if to ask what are you going to do about it? Dean pursed his lips but turned around and walked forward into the motel. Castiel followed close behind.

Just before he entered the doors, Castiel grabbed his arm, stopping him. A low growl came from Dean's throat as he turned to glare at him. Castiel, however, ignored him as he shed his jacket and covered the cuffs with it. He dropping his hand immediately after.

Dean smirked, annoyance still lurking in his eyes. "What? Don't want the other little humans seeing you have a captive?"

"Just move." Castiel said. He was ready to have a hot shower and pass out, and Dean was not going to deny him that. Thankfully, Dean complied, pushing the door open and walking inside. The door swung back, almost hitting Castiel in the face before he could catch it. He glared daggers at the back of Dean's head as he followed him, knowing he'd done that on purpose. 

They approached the counter, Castiel glancing warily at Dean. He looked at ease but Castiel knew he was planning something. He had to be. They always were and you could never let your guard down. Castiel had learned that the hard way with a Succubus and a stolen car that he'd never found. He really shouldn't have left the keys in the ignition but he'd been so damn thirsty…Castiel shook his head. Not a good time to reminisce with a feisty demon on his hands.

"You guys lookin' to purchase a room for the night?" The man asked without looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Oh yeah." Dean said with a grin. "We'd love a room." Castiel glanced at him warily then back at the man.

"Two beds?" He asked, finally glancing up. Castiel opened his mouth to answer but Dean was too quick.

"Actually we'll need a queen bed. Nice and big for what we're planning." He winked at the man who looked slightly amused.

"Alright, will that be card or cash?" Castiel immediately answered cash and dug into his wallet.

"Put us under 'Sex Champions.' We deserve it." Dean said, leaning against the counter. "You should see what he can do with his-"

Castiel stomped on his foot, making Dean yelp. Cas smiled slightly and held out some cash.

"One night please. Under the name 'Williams.'" The man nodded, looking more amused.

"You got it." He stretched out a key towards Cas, who snatched it before Dean could get any ideas. He nodded tersely at the man and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him away from the counter. Dean just laughed.

"So eager, honey. You're always so eager. It's like your sex starved." Quieter he added. "Which you totally are. You really need someone just to give you a big fat cock. That'd get that rod out of your ass." Castiel ignored him, continuing to drag him down the hallway and into their room. Once inside he locked the door and threw Dean down in a chair. Dean just grinned up at him, splaying his legs out and looking completely at ease.

"You are such a pain in the ass." Cas said, looking disgusted.

"I'd love to be a pain in your ass, baby." Dean said with a wink. Cas rolled his eyes and turned to the bed. It was a standard motel bed. Small even for a queen, stained sheets, and a the mysterious smell Castiel found to be in almost every motel he ended up in. He had yet to identify it.

Shrugging the duffle bag off his arm, he unzipped it and pulled out a bottle of spray paint and rope. He was determined to get sleep tonight, not watch Dean's every movement. So tying him down seemed like the best option. No one ever cam into these rooms anyways. He could be a full fledged serial killer and be totally fine holed up at a place like this for weeks. That both relieved and disturbed him. But he'd take any hint of peace he could right now.

"You gonna tie me up?" Dean asked. Cas turned around and walked to his side, answering him with a curt nod. Dean's grin widened. "Oh I do love me some old fashioned kinkiness." Castiel, already fully tuning him out, wrapped the rope around his torso and legs, securing him to the chair. He briefly debated nailing it down but decided against it. Worst he could do is knock himself over, and Cas wouldn't help him up if he did.

"Is that all?" Dean twisted slightly in his bonds, watching Cas as he begun to draw a devil's trap around the chair. "Dude, you're really going all out on me. I'm touched. You must really think I'm that good." He chuckled, the sound dying on his lips when he got no reaction. He licked his lips. "So, what can I call you, anyways? I mean, I could call you 'jackass' but that's too general." When Castiel continued to ignore him, he groaned. "Oh c'mon I showed you mine now you gotta show me yours."

"I 'don't' have to show you anything." Cas finally said, making air quotes. Dean snorted.

"Think you italicized the wrong thing there, buddy." Castiel rolled his eyes again.

"I don't care. You don't need to know my name." He finished off the devil's trap and tossed the can back in the duffel.

"Is it something stupid? Like flower? Or Reginald?" Dean tilted his head. "Or maybe your name really is jackass."

Castiel sighed as he slid the duffel under the bed. "Do I need to gag you?"

"Probably. Is it Ricardo? Richard? Randal?"

"Why only R names?" Castiel said, wincing when he saw Dean smile at his actual answer.

"Cause you look like an R man. I'm guessing you aren't?" Dean nodded when Cas just stared. "Yep, no R's. Cameron?" Castiel let out an exasperated sigh and headed to the bathroom. "Cory? Cody?" Castiel slammed the door behind him. "Am I at least close?" Dean yelled after him. Castiel shook his head and began to undress. While unbuttoning his pants, he glanced at the door and hesitated for a second before locking the door. You never knew.

He climbed in the shower and stood under the spray, relaxing quickly. He rolled his shoulders, wincing at the pain in his side which seemed to be worse. He gingerly probed the area, wincing several times. A large bruise had formed where he'd been thrown into the wall at the gas station. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken. Castiel sent a quick prayer of thanks upwards. He was a lucky bastard and he knew it.

After taking a leisurely half hour in the shower, he was finally forced out by the rapidly cooling water. He dried himself off slowly, taking as much time as he could. When he had dried himself as much as he could, he quickly redressed and left the bathroom.

"Oh c'mon, no skin?" Dean said, looking disappointed. "Those clothes gotta be filthy."

Castiel sighed. "I realize. However, they are what I have at the moment." He sat on the bed, tucking the blade under his pillow, glancing at Dean briefly as he did. Dean looked just as perplexed and frightened of it as the previous demon had. It interested Castiel. He knew the knowledge his Dad had imparted to him was valuable, but the blade was just an old relic of his. What was so special about this scrap of metal that it confounded even demons?

Castiel shook his head. Questions of that sort would have to wait. He needed to rest. He climbed under the covers and glanced at Dean again. He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, surprising Cas by being silent. Possibly he had his own questions to answer. Or possibly he was thinking up a way to escape. Whatever the reasoning, Cas was grateful for the silence. With how exhausted he was, it took him hardly anytime to fall asleep, unaware of the black eyes once again trained on him.


End file.
